


Christine Claus!   And the no good, terrible laser lights.

by Shanejayell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: A LADY SANTA CLAUS crashes in her yard. Merry Christmas?





	

Christine Claus! And the no good, terrible laser lights.

 

Diana sighed as she enjoyed the fire, sipping hot chocolate with some rum added to taste. She hadn’t expected to be home alone on Christmas Eve... her and THAT DAMNED WOMAN had booked a skiing vacation, not long before Diana found out she was sleeping with the aerobics instructor. So she kicked her out. Now SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED was off screwing around, and she was stuck home alone. Life seemed kind of unfair that way....

BOOM! CRASH CLATTER!

The sounds had Diana leaping out of her seat, wondering if a car had crashed in her front yard. She hurried through the front door... then skidded to stop. “Huh?”

A SLEIGH was crashed in her front yard. Surrounded by a cranky looking bunch of reindeer. And a white haired young woman was sprawled out on her front yard in the snow....

“Are you all right?” Diana asked as she helped the buxom young woman in red up. 

(Diana did her best not to ogle, but it was hard. The lady was dressed in a tight top cut low to reveal cleavage, a red mini skirt that was more mini than skirt and sleek white boots. And that was it! Oh, and a red Santa hat...) 

“Ugh. I think so,” the extremely cute woman made a face. “I was coming down when a laser light blasted me right in the face....”

Diana flinched, guiltily looking over at the cute Christmas laser display she had bought on impulse. Then something else hit her. “Wait, coming down...” she looked at the sleigh, the deer and at the woman beside her. “SANTA CLAUS?!”

“It’s a long story....” the woman admitted.

They went inside where they shared some hot chocolate while Christine Claus explained her situation. The DAUGHTER of Jolly Ol’ Saint Nick, she and her two sisters had taken over since he had retired. She was in charge of the Americas, another sister handled China and Russia and a third did Europe, UK and any smaller countries.

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend,” Christine added as she sipped her drink.

Diana blinked, “How did you know....”

“Cheating on your wife pretty much puts you on the naughty list,” Christine told her. “She’s getting coal this year.”

Diana laughed delightedly. “I suppose you can’t tell me what I’m getting this year?” she asked cheerfully.

“I promise it won’t be coal,” Christine winked.

Christine slipped away before Diana could question her further, and bemused Diana watched as the Sleigh and Reindeer soared off into the snowy sky. With a yawn she headed in, deciding it was time for bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By next morning Diana had decided it was all a dream, likely caused by too much rum in her hot chocolate.

(Tho the snow in her front yard WAS still really churned up. Still...) 

And, amusingly, some of her milk and cookies were gone. 

Diana watched, somewhat bemused, as a moving truck pulled up to the empty house just up the street. The movers got to work unloading, while a VERY attractive blond haired woman supervised. After a bit Diana got dressed and brought over some hot coffee for the group, reasoning that they must be cold.

“Oh THANK you,” the sexy blond purred, taking the cup. “Moving over Christmas sucks.”

Despite being in winter clothes Diana could tell she had a nice figure too. Though she was a bit surprised to be noticing, considering how recent her own breakup had been. “Diana Hunter,” she introduced herself.

“Jackie Lane,” the pretty blonde answered. She smiled wryly, “I suppose I was lucky my offer on this place was accepted and I could get out here. My new job starts next week.”

Diana’s ‘gaydar’ was screeching, tho admittedly it might be the woman’s muscular arms flexing. Yum. “Where are you working?” she asked curiously.

“I’m starting at the local gay rag,” Jackie admitted, “sales. I’m looking forward to it.”

Relieved her ‘gaydar’ was right on the money Diana chatted with her a bit longer, and invited her over for a welcome to the neighbourhood dinner. “I should let you finish up,” Diana finally said after they’d chatted for awhile.

“Thank you for the coffee,” Jackie’s voice dropped to a sultry purr, “And I’m looking forward to tonight.”

“Me too,” Diana agreed as she headed back home.

Practically humming Diana unlocked her door and headed back in, taking her boots off at the doorway. She turned around, then blinked as she noticed the envelope sitting on the stand by the door. She was absolutely sure it hadn’t been there when she left.

Opening it she found a nice Christmas card. She opened it, then blinked in surprise....

‘Hope you like your present! Thanks for the chocolate, milk and cookies.’ And it was signed ‘Love, Christine Claus.’

The End?

Notes: Jackie is technically not a present herself, just a chance for Diana if she seizes on it. Heh. Also, while I have no objections to Christmas laser light displays, there WAS a recent warning about aiming them properly so they don’t accidentally blind pilots. And presumably Santa Claus.


End file.
